Various vehicle safety devices have been developed in consideration of convenience and safety of drivers of vehicles.
More specifically, the vehicle safety device may include a navigation device for guiding a route to a destination selected by a driver and peripheral information according to the route and a lane departure warning device for preventing the departure from a driving lane while assisting with a handling operation of a driver when the vehicle travels.
The above-described navigation device includes an audio device and a video device so that the driver may listen to music and view a video during driving in addition to providing route information.
A command is input to a touch pad to execute navigation within the vehicle. For example, the destination or the like may be input to the touch pad of the navigation device. It is necessary to display this information as a trace on a display as the information is input by the user. That is, it is necessary to display text input to the touch pad in real time so as to smoothly provide a service.
However, when various kinds of inputs including a multi-touch, in which the number of touch points on the touch pad is large, are performed, the amount of data is linearly increased by the number of touches and a speed. When a touch is made through a multi-touch trace, touch points are tracked and a tracking load exponentially increases.
In addition, when the touch pad is connected to a controller within the vehicle and a vehicle network, a network load for data processing of the touch pad increases and fixed resources may be expected to be excessively consumed.
Therefore, various methods for improving touch recognition performance while performing various service functions within the vehicle are being devised.